The Fall
by themodernteen
Summary: When Slade returns in full force, the Titans attempt to battle him seriously outnumbered and losing fast. In a dangerous attempt to stop Slade, Robin is let down by his Titans and left gravely injured in a terrible accident. It's up to the Titans to get their leader back in action as Raven battles her own demons in the aftermath of her mistake. Meant to be more of the TV adaption!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go, enjoy! Leave a rate/favorite/review!**

Robin was silent in his room. He was bent over his desk, mind focused on deciphering an interesting case. The Titans were nestled into their tower: Beast Boy was playing Cyborg in a newly released video game, Raven was meditating in her room silently, and Starfire was cooking some traditional Tamaranian food for dinner. All in all, Titan Tower was peaceful.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

The pencil under Robin's gloved fingertips snapped. Both tips rolled lazily across his paper and he perked up. A familiar rush coursed through him as he recognized the meaning of that urgent bell: trouble in Jump City.

"Titans!" Robin stormed out of his room, black cape waving, "Trouble!"

Raven materialized through the wall, engulfed in black energy. Cyborg stomped down the hall, sprinting to his technologically enhanced car. Starfire's eyes glowed green as she followed Raven out the window, Beast Boy's pterodactyl form in tow. Robin ran after Cyborg as he jumped onto his scooter, the quick motor revving beneath the pedal as he sped off.

They reached the scene in record time. Cyborg screeched to a halt beside Robin as the three airborne Titans levitated down to his side.

"Robin, what's the news?" Cyborg addressed him.

"Titans, my stress signal says that there's a hostage situation at the Jump City Fair. Three armed men have a group of citizens surrounded."

"What's the game plan?" Beast Boy punched the air in excitement, "I'm ready to kick some villain butt!"

"Easy now," Raven's monotone voice was wary, "with hostages, we need to be careful. Those men can turn on the people any second."

"Exactly," Robin nodded, "we need to take this logically. Cyborg, seal the exits, keep the main door open. Police have it lined up, so if they should escape they'll fall right into the hands of the authorities. Beast Boy, change into something small. You can go inside unnoticed, wait for my cue."

"Got it," he smiled wide, "what's my cue?"

"You won't miss it," he affirmed, "Raven, can you get Starfire and yourself into the building using your energy?"

"But how will I be able to get through?" Starfire looked to Robin, confused.

"I've got you," Raven placed a cold hand on Starfire's arm and both were engulfed in her black, alien energy.

"Good," Robin nodded "I'll be following soon enough."

They broke their huddle, each team member respectively off to their own duties. Robin stealthily climbed the side of the building, his grappling hook secure on the roof ledge as he pulled himself up like a rockclimber. Cyborg was below him, using his laser beam gun to seal the exits off. He perched on the roof, like a hawk, waiting to diffuse the situation downstairs. It was a tense moment, but his steeled nerves were focused on saving the hostages. The cool wind rippled through his spiky hair, and his senses were on high alert.

With determined concentration, Robin could make out the sounds of Cyborg clattering below with the steel doors that surrounded the building. He could hear the distant whispers of Raven and Starfire as the wind made their voices travel to his height.

Then he heard something unfamiliar.

A pair of heavy boots landed roughly on the gravel behind him. Robin whipped around, his staff twirling in his fingertips. A tall, broad figure dressed all in black armor faced him; however, there was one distinguishing fashion statement that set him apart from other villains: a black and orange mask sliced down the middle with a barred slot for a mouthpiece.

Robin could identify that callous glare from anywhere, the evilness of his archenemy that made his hackles rise.

"Slade," he growled so low and deep, it sounded like a tiger ready to pounce.

"Robin," the cool voice of his enemy cascaded over to him with the chilly wind, "so nice of you to arrive."

"I should've known this had your name written all over it," he snarled, advancing forward, "let the hostages go, Slade."

"No," a sick smile peaked from behind his mask, that dead eye staring straight into his own, "I won't, Robin, not unless you defeat me.

"Don't worry, that's coming soon," his gloved hand tightened its grip on his metal staff. Robin's black cape fell around his shoulders and abdomen like a sheet of protective armor. His anger flared, and his senses were on high alert. Slade could not be allowed to prevail, "tell the gunmen to flee, no hostages will be injured."

"The Jump City Fair is a place where families and friends congregate to have fun eating disgusting food, riding dizzying attractions, and form querulous crowds. An odd place to attack," Slade's purred like a cat, "but unexpected."

"You won't get away with it, Slade!" Robin snapped, "You'll have to go through us first!"

"Us?" Sade looked around mockingly, "Who is 'us,' Robin? You munificently isolated yourself, no support from your team. As far as you should be concerned, it's just you and I."

"Fine," Robin held a few disks in his hand, "I like a challenge."

"Oh, Robin," Slade's body tensed like a prowling jaguar, "a challenge is when both sides stand a chance at victory. That won't be your situation, unfortunately."

Robin made the first move, he charged forward with a shout. Slade was just as fast as he leaped high in the air. Robin was just able to dodge as his assailant's fist fissured the concrete.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Slade turned his head slowly, "don't be scared now."

He ground his teeth and charged again, more careful of his next move. His nemesis reared his hand back to deliver a strong punch, but Robin ducked and kicked out with his steel-toed boot. His kick swept Slade's feet out from under him and toppled forward, skidding to a stop in a graceful catch.

"Not bad, Robin," his enemy cocked his head, "but you'll have to do more to impress me."

"Not until you've freed the hostages, Slade," Robin narrowed his eyes, "then we'll have a real fight."

Now it was Slade's move, and he barreled the Titan down hard. He sidestepped and slipped Robin's staff from out of his hands. Disoriented, Robin felt the sharp edge of his weapon slam his back and he pitched forward in shock and pain. He tumbled forward but caught himself, kicking out in his body's perpendicular position. Slade ducked under the boot, but Robin met him with a hard punch to his head. His archenemy reeled back, ducking in the shadows to get his bearings.

Robin's eyes scanned the darkness, his black cloak shielding him completely as he caught his breath. He needed to get ahold of the rest of the Titans, but if he intervened not to Slade's liking then the gunmen would fire on the hostages. He had to distract his attacker as long as possible before helping his team.

Slade recovered, lurking just out of the shadows, eyes gleaming hungrily. They didn't exchange any snippy lines, but attacked wholeheartedly. Robin poured all his strength, cunning, wit, and skill into his fight. He dodged, ducked, struck, kicked, stepped, and jabbed, but Slade met his every move with a counterattack.

The Titan needed to deliver a final blow to incapacitate his opponent, but he wasn't unscathed. His right wrist tingled painfully, legs aching, bruises marking his form, and his blood pounding. There was one more explosive disk hiding in his utility belt, and he chucked it to the floor. Smoke and a small explosive proved a good cover as he circled Slade in the midst. His prowl took him behind his opponent, Slade's vulnerable back exposed to him. Robin retracted his staff to a medium-length baton, and held it above his head as he struck down hard on the unsuspecting Slade.

The figure dropped to a knee, careening to the side as Robin was poised to strike again. It would be the winning blow, Slade would lose and the Teen Titan would beat his arch nemesis once and for all-

"Wait!" Slade growled as he held up a metal hand, "Stop!"

Robin paused. Was his enemy about to beg for mercy?

Wrong.

"One more, Robin, and the innocents are shot. Including your friends."

Upon hearing the mention of his team, his inner fire froze, "My friends?"

"Yes," Slade could tell he caught the boy's attention, "those are Sladebots down there holding the hostages captive. With the DNA I acquired when you were my apprentice, I programed my bots to locate your mutant friends just by their chromosomal structure. One more move, and I take them out," Slade flashed a device in front of Robin's face. On it, he could see from the perspective of a Sladebot who zeroed in on Beast Boy's mouse form shivering in the corner. Raven and Starfire were easily spotted as the black energy surrounding them made it simple for the bot to locate the girls. Cyborg was being surrounded by three bots, weapons poised to fire, as his technological signal alerted the Sladebots of his position.

Robin was horrified from the images thrust in his face, he could barely believe it. Slade, completely vulnerable beneath him, still had the upper hand. His friends were in danger, the hostages were in danger, and he could never risk them getting hurt.

Robin's baton clattered to the floor near his boot. He hung his head, fuming, unable to move or act with the possibility of losing those he cared about and innocent people.

Suddenly, a hair away from Robin's nose, a green bolt of energy ruptured through the roof between the two enemies.

Both backed away instinctually, but Robin felt relief surge through him. That was a familiar green bolt that shot in between them, it belonged to a familiar Tamaranian princess. Slade growled, also realizing what that meant. He looked at the Sladebot monitor, and saw one missing from the Titans. Robin was never more ecstatic to see Starfire in his life as she floated in the air between him and Slade, eyes glowing green maliciously.

"Step away from Robin," she stressed each syllable individually, dangerously.

"Ah, Robin's little love has come to rescue him," Slade taunted, "enjoy watching her perish," he glared malevolently at the Titans' leader.

Blue energy flashed through the cracks of the ceiling, and…was that a Tyrannosaurus Rex roar? Beast Boy and Cyborg attacked the bots, ripping them to shreds as they attempted to get the hostages to safety. Slade's eye widened, no emotion revealed, as he realized he was losing the upper hand. He clicked the button to fire on the hostages, but the only sounds that echoed below was the tearing of Sladebot metal.

"Enough, Slade," Robin's voice rang out, "you've lost."

Robin and Starfire stood side by side (but she levitated three feet higher than him). From behind, a bolt of black energy struck Slade's back and he toppled forward as Raven surrounded him as well. Here eyes were pure alabaster white, her forehead gem glowed, and her fists were engulfed in dark power. Cyborg leaped through the crack Starfire left in the ceiling and flanked Slade's right, while Beast Boy, in bear form, took his left.

He was encircled by the Teen Titans, all ready to attack.

Slade's gears in his mind turned rapidly. He tried to find a way out of this predicament, but to still come out on top. Robin mustn't win, he would not lose to a group of _children._

Slade put both hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. His face was slack and voice void of emotion, "You win, Titans," his laconic tone was teaming with silent fury.

None of them let their guard down, but Robin produced a pair of dark silver handcuffs. He approached Slade confidently, proud that his team stood strong and unshakable around him.

 _Never admit you've won, until you're sure your opponent is dead,_ Slade thought slyly as the weaponless Robin approached him. Discreetly, he pressed a button in his metal arm cuff. None of the Titans seemed to notice, but Robin had a suspicious twinkle in his eye.

Slade heard a familiar hum start to cascade through the air as he smiled evilly underneath his mask.

"Robin?" Cyborg looked around, a little wary. He turned his laser beam gun away from Slade as all the Titans began to search for the source of that strange buzz, "What is that?"

The Boy Wonder's eyes widened, "Sladebots," his tone was grave, "and a lot of them."

From the sound it of, the bots might've been coming by the thousands.

"Titans, get ready!"

Slade sunk into the shadows, his eyes gleaming with malice as the Titans' attention diverted from him to his army.

"Good luck, Titans," he laughed murderously as his contraptions flocked. They burst through the air, wind rushing like an angry tide as the metal bots flung themselves at the Titans.

"No!" Robin shouted as his staff battle Sladebot after Sladebot, "Slade can't get away!"

A bot gripped his back, pulling him to the floor, but the others heard his call. Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros, charging the bots one after another as he stampeded towards Slade. He narrowed his eyes as the Changeling approached, and from his belt pulled out a gas bomb. Slade flung it in front of the rhinoceros' path and it erupted in a puff go smoke that engulfed Beast Boy. The roar of the rhinoceros died out and changed into the yell of a certain young, green teenage shapeshifter.

"Ah! Help!" he shouted, "I can't see, my eyes!"

"BB, I'm coming!" Cyborg reacted and batted a bot to the side. Its mechanical head popped off and it went skidding through the air. bashing into 3 more Sladebots on its way.

Cyborg reached the changeling who was bent to his knees, eyes closed tight and growing red with a rash around the lids.

"Raven!" The hooded girl's eyes were pure white, but her concentration broke at the sound of her name, "Help! Beast Boy isn't looking too good, can you float him down!?"  
Raven silently flew to their side, on her way destroying a few more bots, but they kept coming. It was like a never-ending flood, and they all stood in the way of Slade. Robin was determined to kill every one of his evil machines to get to him.

Raven's energy surrounded Beast Boy as she gently floated him to floor level where hopefully an ambulance was waiting with the hostages. Cyborg stood in front of them, protecting Raven as she assisted Beast Boy.

Starfire's incredible Tamaranian strength left many bots decimated at her feet. She roared and charged and yelled and struck as she resembled that tough, destructive alien the Titans encountered when she first landed on Earth.

"Robin!" she shouted, her eyes entirely a neon green, "There's too many, you must fight Slade!"  
"I'm trying, Star!" he yelled back and grunted as his boomerang sliced through four more bots, "But there are too many!"

"I have an idea!" Cyborg shouted, "Raven took care of Beast Boy, but Robin you got to get out of the action and get Slade's remote!"  
"No-argh!" his fist stung as he punched through the metallic head of a Sladebot, "I won't leave you!"

 _Too late,_ he heard Raven's voice in his head and he looked around in confusion as he was suddenly swept off his feet. He was surrounded in a black energy shield, and was slowly levitating off the floor and away from the battle. Cyborg continued to protect Raven, but with three of their members currently out of action, Cyborg and Starfire were swamped. Raven tried to assist by splitting her concentration and ripping a light pole out of the ground telepathically. Both her hands were spread out as she stood tall and strong on a platform. Her black raven aura was shining behind her as her immense power unleashed. She hacked through the bots, crushing them mercilessly with her gigantic weapon. Her other hand kept Robin in his safety bubble, but since her concentration was split the ride was a little bumpy. He searched for Slade through his aerial view, relentlessly pondering over the shadows to find his enemy.  
"Where is he, where is he?" He whispered to himself urgently.

 _There_.

A sharp glint of orange caught his eye and he felt a surge of anger burn through him. He was probably enjoying watching them suffer as his Sladebots attacked like an angry hive of wasps.

"Raven!" he shouted, banging against the sides of his enclosure, "Drop me there!"

Raven gritted her teeth in anger as Starfire was toppled by the robots, her scream muffled as they poured on her one by one. Using her telepathy, she ripped them away from her friend and slammed them with the light pole she was controlling.

Cyborg missed one bot, _one bot,_ and it grappled Raven indignantly. She growled and tried to fight it off, but it had a hard grip and it's metal handles were digging into her skin painfully. Still aware of her cargo, Raven had to drop the pole, and it went crashing to the floor of the large rooftop with a loud _clang._ The Sladebot wouldn't let go, no matter how hard she tried. Cyborg saw how Raven was struggling and leaped over to her side. A Sladebot tugged at his wiring and Cyborg felt a malfunction in his controls as the robot sabotaged his machinery.

"Ra-ven?" he struggled to speak, his basic functions compromised.

Starfire saw the damage being done and flew to his side, battling Sladebots that clung to her leg relentlessly.

"Cyborg!" she shouted, but the injured Titan pointed a bionic finger at Raven shakily. Without Cyborg's protection, many bots turned their attention to her.

Robin's voice rang from high up, his message inaudible, but Raven was having trouble keeping him floating.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, "Ra-!"

His black bubble collapsed, and air rushed around him as Robin plummeted to the cement. He gasped in shock at the sudden absence and his sensed tried to compensate for the sudden change in surrounding.

Starfire saw Robin suddenly plunge to the rooftop, nothing to keep him steady, "ROBIN!" she screamed, leaving Cyborg as she tried to fly to him.

Slade, watching the scene before him, smiled. He willed for his Sladebots to congregate using his remote, and 15 of them settled upon Starfire. She was dragged to the floor like an angry bull, shouting and blasting with her bolts rapidly.

Raven heard Robin shout as he sailed through the air, and quick as lightning she gripped the light pole with her telepathy and drove it in his direction as a beam he could catch onto.

A Sladebot slashed her ankle, and she dropped to one knee, other robots starting to crawl around her. Raven knew Robin was her only priority, and she let them climb and attack her as she dragged the pole through the air.

Robin, in the midst of his toppling, saw her attempt and readied himself to catch the light pole as it made contact.

Slade grunted in indignation and typed another command in his remote. One of his minion bots reacted and bent over to grab a heavy brick resting in the rubble of the rooftop. Raven's back was turned, too distracted with helping Robin, she didn't notice the attack plan behind her.

Starfire kicked from underneath the pile of robots, and a gap in the horde showed the sneaky actions of the Sladebot. It grabbed the brick and reared its metal arm back, throwing the brick so it sailed through the air on a collision course to Raven's head.

"Raven!" Starfire screamed, "Look out!"

The hooded girl gasped as she turned her head and stopped the brick before it could make contact with the back of her skill. A chill rushed through her as it crumbled at her feet.

"Raven!"

She heard a desperate cry.

 _Robin!_ she thought.

Without proper visuals, she could never catch him, but she had to try. She couldn't be responsible for the death of their leader. Her head still turning, vision still restricted, Raven swung her hand through the air in a vain attempt to angle the light pole to safely catch Robin.

It didn't.

Unsure of her moves from the start, Raven overestimated the distance between

Robin and the pole. She tried to slow it down and reel back the projectile as much as she could, but it still made a heavy impact with Robin's back.

She gasped, eyes wide as the pole side-swiped Robin, hitting him hard enough that he went flying through the air, over the rooftop edge.

Robin!" Both Raven and Starfire cried in unison.

 **I don't own any Teen Titans material or characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Tamaranian princess went flying over as well, speeding to catch the limp Titan as Robin plummeted down the side of the building like a dead weight.

Raven felt pent up anger and fury inside her unleash, as she created a dark energy blast so powerful and potent it decimated the rest of the Sladebots. The ones clinging to her back, sparked and died as their eyes dimmed upon crashing to the floor. All the others flying through the air, surrounding her fell like meteors to the rooftop. Raven felt a tight feeling in her chest, as she lunged to the rooftop edge to see if Robin and Starfire were alright. She knew Robin wasn't.

Cyborg was powered down next to her, but his eye still moved-the only indication he was alive. She trudged to his side, her head bowed and face paler than ever before. Raven jumped when she felt something touch her ankle, but it was Cyborg's weak bionic hand trying to console her. She felt a tear drip from her cheek, and she pulled her robot friend from the rubble. Raven floated both of them down slowly, being careful not to injure another Titan, but also to delay the outcome of Robin's fall as much as possible.

Beast Boy jumped off the ledge of the ambulance as he saw Raven and Cyborg descend.

"Cyborg!" he cried as the Changeling's best friend was a sparking, unplugged mess next to him, "Raven, what happened?! Is he going to be okay?!"

"I think so, Beast Boy," she tried to steel her voice as much as possible, not wanting the wavering to show. Beast Boy's eyes were bruised and swollen, the pupils bloodshot, but he still put his utmost attention to Cyborg, "He's still coherent and semi-functional, I think he needs a recharge. He'll have enough power to walk one of us through repairs until he can do it himself I hope."  
Beast Boy sniffled a little, but nodded. His shoulders sagged with relief, but he turned up when Raven placed a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy," she said sharply, "where is Robin?"

The shape shifter's eyes darkened, "I saw him flying over the edge. I lost sight of him and Starfire behind one of those buildings," he pointed to the dark outlines of the skyscrapers lining the horizon.

"How did he look to you?" she was hesitant.

"I don't know," he shrugged, his head bowed and eyes sad that he couldn't tell her more, "he wasn't really moving."

Dread filled her every molecule.

"Raven?" she tried to shake her head out of her guilt as her friend needed her help, "A-are we going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?" she didn't mean to be as emotionless as she sounded.

"I-I mean, Cyborg," he looked to the damaged bionic Titan, "and Robin…I just-I don't know…do you think we'll still be the Teen Titans?" he asked quietly.

She opened her mouth to answer, but there was a rustle at their feet. Cyborg beeped weakly, but his eye met Beast Boy's and he blinked a defiant "yes". His sparking hand formed a shaking thumbs up sign for a few short seconds, but went limp once his energy was exerted.

Raven left the two quietly, as Beast Boy transformed into a giant eagle, gripping Cyborg's hulk body in his talons as he flew them back to Titan's Tower.

Sirens, officers, police cars, and ambulances surrounded the whole building as the chaotic scene just became even more of a commotion. Sladebot carcasses dripped from the rooftop to the floor like ooze, but Slade himself was nowhere to be found. Helicopters tried to circle the rooftop and search for any more fighters in the recent battle, but Raven knew there was nothing living up there anymore. Her hood covering her complexion, Raven silently sulked through the crowds of bystanders, hostages, and public service officers in an attempt to find the two other missing Titans.

She searched high and low between skyscrapers, alleys, and abandoned parks, but she finally found them. It was near the city dump, a dirt trail that was littered with spare parts, old tires, rusted car skeletons, and other undesirables. But, she could never miss Starfire's green aura frantically searching through the trash.

"Robin!" she cried, "Robin!"

Raven stepped on a twig, making an eerie snap in the dead of night. Starfire turned on the intruder, her eyes and fist glowing with energy. Once she recognized Raven, her fighting stance relaxed and she hung her head in defeat.

"Oh, Raven," her usually cheery voice sounded dismal, "It's you."  
'Starfire," the cloaked girl took hesitant steps forward, "Robin, is he-?"

"Raven, I've been searching," she wailed, her eyes welling up, "I can't find him, I don't know where he could be!"

"It's okay, Star," Raven tried to stay confident, "I'll help you look."

Both alien girls flew side by side, scanning the dirt area for their missing leader. Starfire was sure Robin had landed here, she saw his body sailing through the night until he disappeared in this vicinity. She lost track of time for how long they'd been looking for the injured Titan, and Raven had almost given up hope. Her guilt ate at her like a hungry dog, and she didn't want to come across Robin lying in the middle of trash, his body deformed, and eyes lifeless. She shivered and the night air dropped 20 degrees it seemed; Starfire was relentless. She would search for years if she had to, prepared to tear up the Earth in search of Robin. Raven felt a sort of relief that she didn't find him yet, until-

"Raven! Raven, he's here!"

She froze, her eyes wide in fear. If Starfire uttered those words….If Robin was dead because of her….

"Starfire?" She barely choked out, "Is he…is he-"

There was a pause.

"He's badly injured," the Tamaranian princess's voice was full of concern, "but thank the gods, he's alive!"

 _Alive, Robin was alive._

That's all she needed to hear.

Raven surged forward, the cool air rushing past her as her hood fell to her shoulders. She was by Starfire's side in an instant, and she circled to the floor slowly as she recognized familiar attributes of the heap on the floor. The flash of that black cape, the glow of those green gloves, the vibrancy of the red cloth, the shine of the yellow accents, and the confidence that always radiated off of their leader.

His eyes were closed, Robin had blood matted in his hair and scrapes grazing his skin. They couldn't tell what the full damage was without one of Cyborg's scans, and the girls didn't want to chance taking Robin themselves.

"Oh, Raven, what do we do?!" Starfire's anguish clearly shone through her worry.

"He's not an alien, Star," Raven said in a hushed tone, "not half robot, or a shape shifter. He's human. We need to call an ambulance."

"Ambulance? What is that, some sort of Earthly jargon?" Starfire cocked her head in frustrated confusion, "B-but, what will they do to Robin?" she was knelt next to their fallen leader, her hands patting his hair and resting on his chest.

"Not hospital ambulances," she shook her head, "Starfire, quick, call up Beast Boy. we need to talk to Cyborg."

With her Titan gadget she wasn't too sure how to operate, Starfire hurriedly dialed for Beast Boy. After a few rings, the changeling answered the phone in a grave tone.

"Starfire, hello?" Beast Boy crackled through the other line, "Is that you?"

"Beast Boy!" she yelled excitedly, "How good to hear you are okay! Please, is Cyborg available? The matter is urgent!"

"I put him into his battery charger a while ago," the young Titan replied, "I think he's got basic function, I'm sure he's back online."

"Quickly, I need to speak to him. It concerns Robin's well being."

"Robin? You found him? Starfire, is he all right?!"  
"Beast Boy," she sighed, "it doesn't look well. I need Cyborg as soon as possible, please."

It was only a few moments later when Cyborg's raspy voice rang through the line, "Starfire, is that you?"

"Cyborg, I do hope you are doing better," she tried to hurry in her message, "Robin is critically injured, please, we need the C-Car as quick as possible."

"The C-Car, of course, Star," he said weakly, "but there's no way I can drive it. I'm still not charged enough," he coughed hard, "I can't make it over there."

"I'll drive!" even through the other end of the connection, Starfire could distinct Beast Boy's enthusiasm.

"Beast Boy, no, you don't know how to drive her-"

"Please, anything!" the Tamaranian cried, "Robin doesn't have long!"

As if one cue, Robin coughed below them. Raven rushed to his side, hand on his forehead instinctually. It was where her gemstone was placed-her most prized essence. She figured it might be the same for Robin, at least she could try. His coughs were laborious as his injured body arched off floor, blood dotting his uniform.

"Beast Boy, get in that car right now!" Cyborg tried to shout weakly, his scratchy voice catching but his urgency still noticeable, "Listen, Star, BB is on his way. He'll be there, just hang on."

"Hang on," Starfire repeated to herself as her hand slowly dropped and she solemnly flew down next to Raven.

The girls didn't hear the distant buzz of a new wave of Sladebots coming their way.

 _Two Titans down,_ Slade thought maliciously, _Three to go._

 **Please review and leave me some love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy came crashing through the shrubs, the C-Car like a wild animal he had to reign in under his fingertips. He would love to be in one of his animal forms, but Robin would be more secure in the car, then jostling around on his furry back or in his talons.

Starfire's communication signal pulled through and he was barreling in their direction. He was almost there, just a few hundred feet…

"Guys!" Beast Boy came screeching to a halt as he paused just inches from Starfire, Raven, and Robin.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cried.

Raven, out of instinct, put a protective barrier between her friends and the intruder, but once she realized it was Beast Boy, she relaxed.

The little green shapeshifter came to a halt in front of the trio, and he looked down at Robin in horror.

"Oh, Robin…" his voice was small. Their leader was taking labored breaths as he lay across Starfire's lap. Her hand was placed against his chest, and were bloody with his bleeding cuts and scrapes. His uniform was tattered, and Beast Boy didn't want to hear about the injuries he couldn't make out.

"Guys, Cyborg is still charging, but the medical rooms are open," Beast Boy informed.

"Beast Boy, we don't know how to use the equipment," Raven argued, "only Cyborg does."  
Starfire's voice rose, "We must take him to the human wellness centers! The Hospital!"

Raven shook her head, "His identity."

"Who cares?!" Beast Boy cried, "He's dying!"

"I can take him."

All three Titans turned around at a new voice. They all gasped as Slade stood, a shadowy silhouette in the night, eye fixated on Robin's body.

"You!" Starfire growled, eyes glowing green, but she refused to leave Robin's side.

Beat Boy morphed into a jaguar, fangs gleaming, claws razor sharp. A throaty hiss started in his throat as his slitted pupils glared at Slade. Raven was just as sinister in her black aura, her dark blue cape cascading around her like a shadow.

"Leave," Raven's voice was dark, "now."  
Slade responded cooly, "How unwelcoming you all are."

Raven responded bitterly, "Do you even know what you've done?"

Raven and Beast Boy stood like a wall in front of Robin, protecting him.

"I am here to help," Slade purred like a cat, "just hand Robin over."  
"Never," Starfire hissed. Beast Boy growled too in agreement.

"Young Raven," he looked at the floating girl, "such guilt you bear on your shoulders, after what you did."

"It wasn't my fault!" she growled, but her voice wavered.

"You keep telling yourself that," Slade laughed menacingly, "but we all know the truth."

"I-It was an accident," Raven's voice was small.

"Raven?" Starfire peered from the back, "What is Slade saying? You hurt Robin?"

"No, Starfire, never-"

"Young Starfire. The Tamaranian girl with hopeless feelings for her human love. How romantic," Slade hissed maliciously, "your teammate, Raven, is to blame for all of this. She didn't fulfill her duty, she dropped her leader. Let him down when he needed her the most."

"Dropped him?" Starfire's voice sounded horrified.

Beast Boy even morphed back to his alien form, "Raven, is that true?"

"I didn't mean it, the Sladebots were overpowering, they were taking over-"

"Robin will die because of you!" Starfire cried.

"No, Starfire," Raven tried to reach her in earnest, "Beast Boy…" she reached for his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"Yes, yes, that's it," Slade smiled behind his mask.

Starfire felt her body heat up in anger, her eyes glowing green in rage at Raven. How could she hurt Robin? How could she drop him? It wasn't intentional, of course, but her top priority should be his safety. Slade's gleeful glare was just egging her on. There was no Robin to mediate between the battling Titans, and Beast Boy just shuffled his feet in confusion. None of them were used to this chaos without their leader, none of them accustomed to feeling so unsupported and lost.

"Starfire, please," Raven pleaded, "calm down. I feel horrible, and I didn't mean for any of it-"

"You did this," gently, Starfire laid Robin's body on the floor as she began to rise from the ground, fists and eyes glowing with green energy.

"Please, I don't want to fight…." Raven shook her head, "Beast Boy?" she looked at the changeling for help, but he was unsure. He couldn't choose between two Titans.

"Yes, yes!" Slade's voice was full of violent glee, ready to see the team fall apart without Robin. The two she-aliens would fight amongst themselves, one Titan was missing, and he could take on this little green one before he was free to take Robin for himself. Finally, to see his arch-enemy in this position was the most glorious feeling.

"No…." A weak voice hardly echoed through the air, everyone freezing at the fragile sound.

"No," Slade shook his head, "It can't be."

"R-Robin?" Starfire's fire extinguished, her anger overcome by her worry and hope as Robin called out.

"Raven, Starfire….stop…" Robin coughed.

They looked down at the Titan leader. He was on his knees, one arm holding his side, the other limp at his waist, his head bowed, his body shaking with every breath, and his skin bleeding with all the scrapes on his body.

"Impossible," Slade's voice rose, "you should be dead."

"My team…." he wheezed, "needs me."

"Arrrgh!" Slade charged at Robin, but a green star bolt blasted him backwards. Slade went flying, skidding on his back in the dirt.

"Robin!" Starfire soared down by her friend, her arms holding his shoulders.

Beast Boy morphed into a hawk as he sailed down at Slade, his razor sharp beak shredding Slade's armor and pecking at his exposed skin.

"Get off me!" he yelled, "Get off!"

He swatted Beast Boy away with his hand, but Raven was there to pick up his efforts. She flung a sizable rock in his direction using telekinesis. He dove out of the way just in time, but Slade was unprepared for the another onslaught by Beast Boy who regained himself.

Starfire watched in longing as her teammates attacked Slade, but Robin was her biggest priority. His protection and safety was the only thing on her mind, and although he was putting up a strong front, she could sense his pain and exhaustion.

"Star," he croaked, "I've got to help…"

"No," Starfire protested, "Robin, you are too hurt."

Starfire saw Slade kick out at Beast Boy, who was morphed into a wolf. He whimpered as the metal boot clipped him right in the snout and he writhed on the floor in pain. Raven was left on her own as she relentlessly threw objects around her at random to slow him down. He was advancing upon her slowly, a staff in his hand, as he flung away the objects propelling towards him.

"You cannot win, child!"

He struck out with his staff and it slammed into Raven from up high. She went plummeting to the floor, her concentration broken, and she shook her head to stave off the dizziness.

Starfire surged forward to get to her friends' aid, and to protect Robin. She was the last defense between Slade and Robin, and she would lay down her life for her leader.

"Stay away from us!" she roared as she sped like a bullet in Slade's direction.

He met her with flying fists, but her Tamaranian strength was overpowering. Slade was shoved back and he growled, before reaching for something from his belt. He pulled out razor sharp disks, and threw them at Starfire. Three disks sailed her way, she dodged the first two, but the last one cut her arm deep.

She cried in pain and dropped to her knees as instinctively, she placed her palm over the wound to stop the blood. Slade took advantage of her pause, and slapped her away with the back of his hand. His orange and black armor gleamed malignantly in the dark moonlight, as his eye settled upon Robin. The Titan's leader was tall and proud, even facing Slade in his condition.

"Oh, Robin," he cooed, "you have a visitor."

"Just…do what you want, Slade," Robin breathed, "Don't hurt my friends."

"Wise words for a dead man," Slade laughed, "Three Titans at my feet, one cowering at home, and you wrapped up for me like a Christmas present."

"I'll never give in, Slade," Robin spat, "you can do what you like."

"I don't care for your little posse, Robin," Slade leaned in close, "but I do know you have a weakness for them."

Robin's eyes widened, but he stayed silent.

"If I just killed them now, you wouldn't have anything to return to, or to live for. You could be my apprentice once and for all."

"Never!" Robin cried, but keeled over, coughing.

"This'll never do," Slade tutted, "too easy. At least put up a fight!"

Slade reached out with his leg, and with a little force kicked Robin back. The Titan's leader fell on his back, coughing, as he tried to get up and face Slade. It was useless, in this condition, he was hopeless.

"Say goodbye, Robin," Slade smiled, laughing maliciously as he towered over the fallen Titans.

"Hey!" they all heard a familiar voice, "Slade!"

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy coughed, as he rolled on his side.

"Yeah, that's me!" the half human, half robot appeared in the dark night. He was riding Robin's bike, probably picked it up on the way.

"Cyborg?!" Slade looked, outraged.

"Half charged, but ready to go," Cyborg narrowed his eyes, "ready to take you down."

"You can try, you kids!" Slade spat, "but you can never defeat me-ah!"

Raven flung out her hand and Slade felt his armor being pulled back by her telekinesis. Starfire retaliated with her star bolts and one hit him right in the chest. Beast Boy transformed into a cougar, and pounced on Slade. His claws scratched up and down on his body, as Cyborg's metallic fist transformed into a giant. painful looking ray gun with a blue charge.

"Keep him still, BB!" Cyborg called, looking through his scope.

"Get off, you green pest!" Slade swung back and forth, as Raven threw more objects, and Starfire pelted him with her bolts.

"Fire, Cyborg!" Starfire yelled, enjoying the scene before her.

Cyborg waited a few more seconds, eyeing his scope a little longer before letting off a blast that sailed through the air and impacted with Slade dead center of his chest. Beast Boy was thrown off, but he landed on his feet like the agile feline he was. Slade clawed and kicked out, yelling and fighting as the blast that hit his chest melted his amor and started to seep through.

"I'll get you!" he cried menacingly, the tone of his voice making the Titans cringe, "That's a promise! I'll come back for you, Robin, I will!"

Raven raised her hand, plucking Slade from the ground and holding him high up using telekinesis.

"Beast Boy, will you do the honors?" Raven called over to her friend.

Beast Boy shifted into a rhino, pawing at the ground with a great forelimb. He charged Slade, who was dangling in the air, and his horn barreled straight into him. Slade went flying off into the distance, his body crashing and sinking in the river as they all watched.

"That'll….teach him," Robin was barely able to huff out, before he fell back.

"Robin!" the fading voice of Starfire was all he heard before blacking out.

 **Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not good," Cyborg spoke in a hushed tone as he closed the door to Robin's medical room and addressed his friends.

"How bad?" Beast Boy asked, worry in his voice.

Cyborg shook his head, "Dislocated arm, three cracked ribs, two broken, a massive concussion, multiple contusions, torn ligaments, scrapes and cuts just about everywhere. He's tired, disorientated, and injured. It'll be a while yet before he's back on his feet like the Robin we know."

"Impossible," Starfire shook his head, "Robin would never stand by when he can be a hero. He is too dedicated to his duties as a Teen Titan."

"I don't know, Star," Cyborg placed a sullen hand on her shoulder, "I just don't know. He's resting now, I'll be able to assess his progress in a few days."

Cyborg trudged out of the room, off to finish recharging. Beast Boy followed him, ears drooping down, whining like a sad dog. Raven's head remained bowed the whole time. She wanted to go into Robin's room and check up on him, but she felt it wasn't her place. She didn't want to interfere anymore than she already had.

"Starfire?" she stopped before leaving.

The Tamaranian gave her a sad look in response.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know, Raven, I am sorry for my reaction. I understand."

Raven dipped her head and walked out, eager to escape to her room to wallow and meditate her burden and guilt away.

Starfire took a deep breath and pushed open Robin's door. The room was dark, it smelled of medication, and Robin was lying in the bed. His spiky black hair was matted, his skin pale, his eyes shadowy, and his body wrapped in gauze.

"Oh, Robin," she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Instinctively, she sat gently on his bedside, her hand clasping his in support. His skin was cold, and she wondered if she should bring more blankets to warm him. But she didn't know human medicine, everything was still so foreign to her. She was afraid she would hurt him, only Cyborg would truly know.

"I am sorry I failed you," Starfire bowed her head, "Robin, I should have been prepared to go to your aid. I was not fast enough, and now you pay the price."

Starfire shut her eyes and felt more tears start to surge, but she gasped and looked down as she felt fingers rub against hers. Robin's eyes were still closed, but his fingers moved beside hers, trying to give her support.

She felt tears of mixed feelings well up in her eyelids. Of joy and misery.

"Robin!" she cried happily, "Please, you must get better! We need you, the Titans need you…I need you!"

She gasped as the words spilled out of her mouth. What was she saying? As if she had no control over herself.

"Slade will never harm you, Robin, I will always be there now. Never again shall you end up like this," she vowed earnestly.

She gave his hand one final squeeze before gathering herself and strolling out of the room, confident that Robin would return to her.

It was late the next night. Raven had locked herself up in her room like Rapunzel in her tower. Except, she wasn't waiting for a dreamy prince to stride in an save the day. There were no princes and miracles in this life. She had hurt her friend, their leader…how could she live with herself? Robin had been in a chemically induced coma for almost a day now, a mandatory measure when his heart rate and brain activity went crazy due to the pain he was subconsciously feeling. She yearned for him to wake up so she could express her deepest apologies. The only comfort she had was him waking up one day and yelling at her for her carelessness and lack of attention. She would be grateful, because he would be okay. That was in a picture perfect world.

Raven had locked herself away in her meditation as well, praying for Robin's health and for the forgiveness of him and her team. Despite their protests, Raven put all the blame on herself. Cyborg and Beast Boy mustered the courage to knock at her door and she quickly dismissed their reassurances that the responsibility was on all of their shoulders. She just couldn't get Starfire's words out of her head…the look of anger in her eyes when she blamed Raven of Robin's fall.

She had to see him, she had to go and make sure he was doing okay. Raven waited till the night was late and the Titans were asleep. She creeped out of her bedroom, her cloak falling around her body like a shield of armor. Her head was reeling with emotions, but she was determined to see Robin. She stepped into the elevator as it travelled down quietly throughout Titan's tower and stopped on the medical bay floor. Raven put one foot in front of the other and stood at the entrance of Robin's room. She gathered herself and pushed open the door, the creak resonating through the room eerily.

He was lying in bed. A blanket was pulled up to his chest, and his arms were draped across his chest listlessly. Raven stepped in further, the dim light creating shadows on his angular face. His eyes were closed, but his face was bruised and red with scratches. She looked down at her pale hands in horror. She did this to him, it was her doing. Because of her mistake, their leader was lying in this bed like an invalid.

"Robin," she spoke to no one, the Titan's leader not making a sound, "Robin," she repeated.

Her eyes started to well up, emotion barely something she revealed, but how could someone live with this?

"I'm so, so sorry, Robin, I'm so sorry," her voice shook, "I tried to stop Slade and help you at the same time. I-I put you in danger without thinking, and it's my fault…it's all my fault."

Raven slowly bent her head, her hood falling over her head. She took her cold, shaking hands and held Robin's. His were warm, a glimmer of hope that he was still alive. Cyborg put him in the coma yesterday, but he hadn't replenished the drugs since then.

So, she was taken aback when something gently squeezed her hand. Her head shot up, purple eyes wide when she saw Robin slowly moving his head and shoulders.

"R-Robin?" she gasped.

His eyes blinked open and he turned his head to face her.

"Robin, are you all right?" she tried to get his attention.

"R-Raven, is that you?"

"Robin!" she shouted joyfully, "You're awake!"

She couldn't contain herself, and threw her arms around him. He flinched, but relaxed as the pain subsided and chuckled weakly.

"Raven," he laughed lightly, "I am."

"Robin, please, I deeply apologize," she pulled away, looking at him earnestly, "I didn't mean to drop you, I'm sorry. Slade, h-his bots, they just distracted me. I know I shouldn't be deterred in battle, but there were just so many-"

"Raven," he held up a weak hand, " please…don't beat yourself up. Y-you're not the only one who's made…mistakes," he coughed, "I don't….blame you."

She felt like she wanted cry, yell, kick, scream, jump, and laugh right there. Her happiness at him waking up was nothing compared to his comforting words. He always knew just what to say.

And just like that he was gone again. She saw his eyes droop, trying to fight his exhaustion, but the need was too urgent. His hand relaxed in hers, his head leaned back, and his breathing deepened once more.

That was okay.

Robin was going to be okay, she was going to be okay, the Titans would be okay. And that's what mattered.

 **That's it, hope you enjoyed! Leave me a favorite/follow/review!**


End file.
